


Night Rides.

by BokutoKotawouu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu x Reader, NSFW, One Shot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutoKotawouu/pseuds/BokutoKotawouu
Summary: You were having trouble walking straight as you head home from a party.Being the kind man he is, Daichi who was currently in patrol offered to give you a ride.Yes you were thankful, but you didn’t know that you would be riding something else other than that police patrol car.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Night Rides.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first time writing a haikyuu x reader smut, i hope you bear with my lack of experience^^

A messy hair, wrinkled bodycon dress showing your glorious hourglass shape, both hands full with a pumps on the left and a clutch on the other, not to mention that strong smell of alcohol. Anybody can tell that you were wasted.

People are stealing glances, giving you a judgemental look, they’re probably thinking that how can a girl be this wasted and walk freely on the streets? But who the fuck cares? It’s your life. You get to enjoy whenever you want and they aren’t supposed to have a say with that.

Your head was a total mess, tons of ideas, questions, even just the most random thoughts were circling your mind. Plus that headache from having too much alcohol.

Steps have become wobbly as you were continuing your walk home. The party was lit but your supposedly 20 minute-walk is about to turn into an hour, you thought.

Feeling bothered about the headlight from a car beside the sidewalk, you carefully scanned it through your peripheral vision.

_Am I being followed? Should I call for help? Should I pretend talking to someone? What the fuck should I do? I should call the police, right? Yeah, call th—_

“Oh God, police!” You were startled from the sudden touch on your shoulder.

“I’m sorry did I—“

“No please, don’t touch me, I’m not a whore, I’m—“

“Hey, calm down, I’m a police officer, look.” The guy was pointing on his shirt. And yeah, he was not lying, he was wearing a police uniform and hell, he looked so hot!

“You’re hot.” You unconsciously blurted as you were eyeing him from head to toe.

“Excuse me?” The policeman gulped as he heard your statement.

“Oh no, I’m sorry, I thought I was being followed by some weirdo.” Your words were a bit slurred but still understandable.

“Come, I’ll give you a ride.” He flashed a smile.

You entered the police patrol car without a doubt. Head still hurting, but you didn’t mind it.

“Can I open the window?” You asked thinking that the strong breeze would help you sober up.

He didn’t say anything but he did respond with a nod plus a smile.

_That fucking smile._

It’s making you flinch for some reason, you spared a glance at him, a slight curve was formed from your mouth before turning over to face the window.

“I’m _y/n_ , by the way.” you said with eyes closed, feeling the cold wind brush through your delicate skin.

“Daichi. Sawamura Daichi.” He answered, still focused on driving. “Where will I drop you off?” He added as he finally spared you a glance.

“Actually can you turn right, yep right here.”

“Uhm, are we supposed to be surrounded by trees right now?” Daichi asked as he scanned the place. There were no cars, no lights, just trees and noises from cicadas were surrounding you.

“Yeah, we need to be surrounded by no one if we want to have a good time, you know?” You said with a sultry voice as you licked your lips.

“Huh?”

“Don’t act like you don’t get what I’m saying, c’mon Daichi, I saw how you eyed me before you asked me to enter the car.”

“I did do that, but I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret, plus you’re also drunk. We can talk about this when you’re sober, I’ll gladly give you my nu—”

“I was drunk, but who would stay drunk if they’re seeing something like that?” Your eyes were fixed on that huge bulge between his thighs, you’re not gonna lie, that bulge sent shivers down your spine.

You were always one to enjoy sex but oh God, never did you get so wet from seeing a hard on.

_(your eye color)_ irises met with dark brown ones as you looked up once again, admiring his perfectly structured face.

Daichi smirked as he stared at those eyes, giving such a lustful look.

“You’re a naughty one, I see.” 

No other words came out from your mouths as his lips clashed into yours in no time.

His hands pushed you closer. Oh God, it was heaven, you thought. The way you can feel his hunger just from how he  sucks you lower lip? It was immaculate. 

Your fingers immediately locked on his soft hair, giving it a light tug as he tasted your lips.

You felt a slight sting as he bit on your lower lip asking for entrance which you gladly gave him.

His warmth, his kisses, his taste, even the word amazing is an understatement. The way your tongue were exploring each other’s mouth. The way it was circling. Hell, it was perfect! Everything was perfect.

Daichi’s lips travelled to your jaw down to your neck, sucking and biting. You knew that it would leave marks but who the fuck cares? You were in it for everything.

A whimper left your mouth as he cupped your breasts. Heaven. It felt like heaven.

“More, let me hear you more, baby.” His lips finally found your sweet spot.

“Nghh—fuck.” A moan came out of your mouth as he sucked that sweet spot of yours. 

Everytime you would give his hair a tug, he would answer with a light suck on whatever part of you he’s on. Talk about give and take.

“Ugh, fuck. Let me fucking taste your juices, baby, can I?” He asked as he finally moved back away from you.

“Baby c’mon, let me fuck you with my fingers, with my tongue, and my cock. God, you’re gorgeous.” He added. 

You greedily nodded as you catched your breath. It was exhausting, you weren’t gonna lie. But if making out would be this good, you’d rather be exhausted all your life.

Daichi got out of the car and headed for the back seat. You immediately slid your way through, removing your undies before you sat, back resting on the car door.

“Such a greedy one.” The raven said as he lifted your left thigh, placing it on his shoulder.

You clench yourself as you felt his breath on your cunt. You were so excited almost raising your hips just to feel warmth on your needy pussy. You bit your lip, as he almo—

Excitement was replaced confusion as he stopped and raised his head.

“Mind if I start in here first?” Daichi grabbed your breast and squeezed it tight enough for you to whimper.

You let out a grunt and spoke, “as if I have a choice?” 

He smirked, “strip.”

Obliging with his request you got rid of your dress, which he threw to where God knows.

Daichi palmed your breast, squeezing it upward, getting the feel before finally latching his mouth to your right nipple.

Oh God, that sensation was enough to make you wetter than you already are. You felt your thighs clench as he continued to suck on your nipple. This wasn’t the first time that this has been done to you but for some unknown reason, this was the first time it felt this good. It was good enough to make you grind your hips slightly upward, as you felt his bulge touch yourclit.

Getting enough of your breast, he travelled down to your thighs leaving gentle kisses that would made you flinch from time to time. He would nibble your skin, it was painful but hell, you would do anything just to feel everything that Daichi would make you feel.

You gasped as Daichi stroke your aching clit. You can sense his hunger for you. Hell, he was so hot when he’s in between your thighs biting his lip as he played with your pussy.

In no time, Daichi’s started devouring you. The feeling of his tongue lapping on your cunt was amazing.

A breathy moan escaped you mouth as you felt his tongue enter you. It fucking entered you. Your back arched when you felt this. God, he was like a beast who wasn’t able to have his fill for years. You can tell how he’s so experienced in this. It was simply immaculate.

The raven didn’t even bother asking or even just dropping a signal, he immediately slid two fingers inside you almost without effort. Sinful moans continue to come out of your mouth as he continuously played that one spot making you curl your toes.

“F—fuck daichi, I-I’m close, I’m so fucking close!” You screamed as you tug his hair quite roughly this time.

“Go on babe, let me taste you.” He said with such a lustrous voice before burying his face again in between your thighs.

Fuck. It felt different, there was something building up in your stomach but you weren’t sure what was it. Your legs starts shivering as you ride your high but in no way did Daichi stop devouring you.

“S—stop, ngh— no!” You arched your back as you tried to push Daichi backwards. This is different. The feeling’s new its almost as if you were gonna pe—

“Fuck, you were a squirter?” He asked as juices came out of your pussy. You became even more loud as he replaced his tongue with his hand roughly rubbing your clit.

“O—oh God, fuck Daichi!” You were sure that at least someone must have heard you but you didn’t care. You were in no place to care not when you’re in ecstasy.

It was an amazing sight, how Daichi licked his fingers to get a final taste of your juices as he backed away from you.

He saw your blazing cheeks. You were obviously embarrassed and he decided to tease you.

_Damn him._

“Wait— was that your first time squirting?” He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

You hid your face in your palms as you shyly nodded.

“No— no baby, don’t be embarrassed, that was fucking hot.” He said as he planted a kiss on your forehead. “Now I can’t even wait, I just want to fuck the hell out of you.” Daichi added.

“G—go on.” Your voice was soft but he was able to understand you.

The next thing you saw was Daichi quickly unbuckling his belt. As he pushed his pants down, you gasp at the sight. You guessed that it was huge but you never thought that it would be this huge. 

It was as if your soul left your body when it continued to grow as he gave it a few pumps. _Fuck_. You weren’t prepared for this, would this even fit?

You moan at the feeling of his cock stroking your pussy, gathering your juices. Daichi thought your wetness wasn’t enough so he spits. Saliva running down his length. It was gross but it was oddly pleasing to see.

He then positions himself infront of your once more, lifting up a thigh of yours on his shoulder,slowly entering you. It was a stretch, it was painful but pleasure was overpowering everything.

Stretching you this much wasn’t enough, Daichi roughly thrust straight immediately filling you up to the brim. You bit your lip as you feel the sting.

“Oops, sorry.”

Fuck him. He didn’t look like he was sorry as he continued to pound on you recklessly. You were in heaven once again. You’ve never felt so full in your entire life. Never have you felt this good.

The feeling made you forget that you were out in public getting fucked by a police officer who you happened to meet today. All you can hear were his grunts, your moans and that lewd skin slapping as he thrusts deeper in you everytime.

Daichi leans forward to give you kisses. You felt even more aroused as you tasted yourself from his mouth. _God, this is definitely the best thing that has ever happened to me_ , you thought.

Your nails dig deep in his arms as you felt that clump in your stomach once again. You were close and you know he was too, from the way his thrust were getting sloppier and harder, from the way he goes faster, from the way his grip on your hips tightened, you knew that he was close.

“C—cum i—inside me please.”

The sight of you begging doubled the pleasure Daichi was currently feeling as he rammed on you.

The next thing you know, your walls clench around his cock as he continued to thrust deep in you. Eyes closed, Daichi painted your walls white. He plopped himself on top of you, planting a kiss on your forehead.

//a few moments later

“Yep, right here.” You were fixing your hair as Daichi stopped the car in front of your house.

“Call you later?” He offered his phone which you gladly took to save your number.

You got out of the car, crouched a bit to level youself with the window. “Thanks for the ride. It was good.” You gave him a wink before turning around.

You lied. The ride wasn’t just good. It couldn’t just be good when you literally rode a policeman’s dick. It wasn’t good. It was absolutely incredible. 


End file.
